


民国

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	1. 第十章

第十章

我怔了足足三秒。  
直到腰腹被从背后一把圈住，才猛地回过神。  
“哥……”我垂眼瞥见小腹上黑色的皮手套，喉间霎时一紧，“我——”  
我哥起先没说话。  
他指尖隔着层皮套，力道极重地沿着我的下颌骨勾勒了好几回，直按得我牙根发酸，这才冷声质问我：“叶云檀，你答应过我什么？”  
我被捏着下巴扭过头同他对视，脊背一阵阵地发凉。但我却并不想在唐锦文面前同我哥示弱，于是就这么僵持不下。  
倒是唐锦文先松开了原本挟着我的手。

我到现在还没弄懂那吻是什么意思，投向对方的目光满是不解。  
这人乌黑暗沉的眸子带了些审视的意味，语气却又轻又软和：“云檀……你明白我为什么要亲你吗？”  
我当时除了恶心，半点儿别的滋味都没体会出来，更别说领悟对方的用意。现在思忖片刻，也只能茫然地眨了眨眼。  
唐锦文无奈地叹了口气，目光坦然温和，瞧起来斯文又儒雅：“我自从见了你第一面，就喜欢得紧。方才实在克制不住，便没做到止乎礼。”  
我被吓得舌头有些打结：“唐、唐先生？你——”  
后颈一阵钝痛。  
没等我把话问完，全身力气就瞬间被抽走，视野也猛地昏暗下去。  
我哥那混账东西！

睁开眼时，脑袋还是一阵阵的疼。  
我揉了揉太阳穴，随后便相当不愉快地发现自己正躺在我哥身下。我未着寸缕，我哥倒是一身军装整整齐齐。  
这情形未免有点太过奇怪。  
然而我刚用力撑起还有些发软的身体，就被一直垂眸看着我的那人重新按回了床上。

“叶云檀。”他低头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖地同我说话，“今晚如果我把你弄得太惨，你得记住这全是你自找的。”  
什么意思？  
我抿了抿唇想询问，却被脖间的触感惹得浑身一颤，难受地用力推他。  
我从没想过男人和男人还能做这种事。  
更没想过此刻按着我的肩，面无表情地低头缓缓亲吻着我锁骨的那人——  
会是我哥。

我推不开我哥，只能忍受对方吻的位置逐渐上移，直至落到了唇上。  
下颚随即被狠狠攥住，疼得我忍受不住地发出声痛呼。之后的喘息却被对方狠狠撞上来的唇堵回喉间。  
血腥气混杂着橡木芬芳及葡萄果香，迅速扩散在口腔中。  
我哥喝了多少酒？！  
“……出血了。”他皱了皱眉，抬起手背拭了拭我的唇角，随后竟将自己手背上的血迹一点一点舔了个干净。  
我觉得这举动有点不太正常，不禁有点害怕地往床头缩了缩，嘴上的话还是硬气极了的：“我不计较你发酒疯这桩事了。你挪开些别压着我，我要去洗澡。”

“你当我是发酒疯？”  
这人半垂着眼看我。  
他烫在我脖颈间的吐息火热无比，薄唇间发出的声音却冰冷而低沉：“我真该早点让你明白……你到底是谁的所有物。”  
我只觉得对方说的每一个字都荒诞可笑，一边抬起手背用力蹭了蹭犹带着铁锈味的唇角，一边犹疑不定地看他：“你又在说胡话了，以后少喝点酒。”

余下的话语被对方的行为终止。  
这人一手攥着我的头发往枕头上压，一手则牢牢卡住了我的下颚。  
他低头俯身，相当缓慢地舔了舔我的下唇：“叶云檀，我没醉。”  
齿关被强行捏开。  
上颚被湿热柔软的舌尖用力舔弄时，我手脚并用着去推对方，却只换来呼吸愈来愈亲密的交缠。  
我难受得快要哭出来，不住求他放开：“嗯！不……唔……”  
含混不清的抗拒被亲吻的水声盖过。  
这人疯了般不断加深这个吻，根本没想过我能不能忍受这么亲密的接触。  
“嗯——”我被这人亲得头皮发麻，眼中更是因呼吸不畅而泛起了泪光，甚至迫不得已地用舌尖抵着他的往外推。  
我哥看着我因难受而不住挣扎的样子，不仅没停手，反而吻得愈发用力，舌尖放肆地一遍遍舔过我口中的每一处。  
我无力推开压在身上的这人，呜呜咽咽着细细发着抖，连眼睫都颤得根本停不下来。  
我哥、我哥他……  
他、他……  
怎么能这样？！  
我这得刷多少次牙才算完！  
我哥一直看着我，眼神沉郁晦涩。  
直到我因缺氧而软得暂时没力气反抗，这人才松开掐着我下颚的手，低声评价：“还是乖巧的模样比较可爱。”  
“你是不是疯了？！”我气得浑身都在发抖，“叶辰桓你到底要干嘛！你恶不恶心！”  
我哥微微眯起了眼，眸底流露出几分令我心惊胆颤的情绪来：“我教你些东西。你要学会了，我就不再禁止你去找苏停云。”

这人缓缓解开了皮带。  
我看了眼我哥的器物后瞳孔一缩，羡慕之余，又不免有些心疼未来的嫂子，毕竟这么可怕的东西简直就像凶器。  
“嗯……你撞我干什么？！”我冷不丁被对方顶着大腿根部蹭了几下，在看到腿上留下的清液后顿时炸毛。  
“教你的一部分而已。怎么，怕了？”我哥嗤笑道，“就这点胆子还整日和我作对？”  
我受不了被我哥看轻，就咬着牙没逃跑。  
但是心头不妙的预感却越来越浓。  
终于，危机感在对方神色冷淡地将青筋暴起的骇人性器紧紧抵在我两腿间时，达到了顶峰。  
“你到底要教我什么？快点行不行，我真的好想去洗澡漱口。对了，上回你打完我以后，被子和床单洗过没？这种长毛毯好看归好看，实际上可脏了，你要注意卫生，别那么邋遢。”我不太自在地抬头看他，因为紧张，话也变得特别多，“还有……为什么我学会了就可以去见停云？我如果不介意她嫁过人，我、我可以提亲吗？”

我哥笑了。  
这人本来就生得一副俊美至极的好皮囊，只是终日煞气太重，才生生让人忽略了英俊好看的眉眼轮廓。  
此刻暴戾之气一淡，简直如冰川消融。  
我放松下来，攥着对方衣领的手卸了力道：“哥，你如果一直都不这么凶就好了。”  
“你乖一点，我当然不会下狠手。”这人捏住我的手腕，放到唇边啄了下，眼底笑意却渐褪，“但今晚不行。你已经几次三番把我惹生气了。”

话音刚落，身后就传来了撕裂般的痛苦。  
我低头，结果就看到那根可怕的东西正正不管不顾地往我臀缝里抵进着。  
这、这是什么情况！  
我惊惧交加地昂起头求饶，只觉得被强行插入的地方疼得快要裂了：“哥……你别这么做……好、好痛……”  
被弄得直哆嗦的两腿颤着想要并拢，却被对方握住大腿根部，残忍无比地掰得更开。臀部旋即被狠狠抽了记，新伤旧伤叠加的痛苦让我猛地哆嗦了一下。  
没给我半点喘息的时间，肿胀火热的龟头就这么强硬地挤了进来，死死捅入了我干涩至极的体内。  
余下的茎身顺着被撑开的狭小空间，一点一点紧贴着内壁插入。  
“痛！”我被这毫不留情的持续侵犯弄得冷汗直流，反手软软攥着对方的领子，语无伦次地求饶，“哥……不可能进来……你到底要教我什么……别进了，你太大了……那里、呜！要裂了……”

“少说几句。”我哥慢慢低头，以鼻尖抵着鼻尖的咫尺距离看着我，声音平淡极了，“再发出这种带着哭腔的声音，我会把你操得一周下不了床。”


	2. 第十一章

第十一章

“少说几句。”我哥慢慢低头，以鼻尖抵着鼻尖的咫尺距离看着我，声音平淡极了，“再发出这种带着哭腔的声音，我会把你操得一周下不了床。”

“……下不了床？”我似懂非懂地抬眼看他，“我好像听过这话……”  
我哥眉头一皱，冷着脸握住我右脚脚踝，强行架到了他肩上：“从谁那儿听到的？告诉我。”  
“嗯……不知道！”我被对方掌心的温度弄得极不舒服，相当排斥地试图把小腿收回来，却又因为被这人进得太深而使不出力气，只能颇为气恼地瞪他，“松开……我不喜欢被别人碰！”  
“那我进来时……为什么看到你乖乖地被唐锦文抱在怀里亲？”这人面无表情地反问，在我脚踝处施加的力道旋即一重，进入的动作也愈发粗暴起来。  
柱身上暴起的青筋狠狠刮蹭着柔软的内壁，疼得我一时说不出话，从前额到脖间都挂了层细细的汗。  
我想抬手去擦，却被我哥用皮带把手捆了起来。滑腻湿热的汗水一层又一层地覆在身上，那滋味简直令我难受得抓狂，连正在承受剧痛的身后都可以稍稍忽视。  
“哥……我要去浴室。你赶紧拔出去。”  
我被我哥的所作所为弄得快要崩溃，委屈极了地抬头看他。  
我哥垂眸盯着我，相当不悦地皱了皱眉：“少提这种无理的要求。”  
怎么就无理！  
我脚尖抵在对方肩膀上，努力把自己的身体往后推，以期把那根埋进了小半的东西弄出去：“你拔出去！我不要学了……脚这么搁痛死了……我要去洗澡！”  
我哥面无表情地把我的右腿放回床上：“我喝醉了，听不懂什么叫拔出去。”  
这是什么厚颜无耻的王八蛋！  
我手被捆在床头不能动弹，气得只能张口咬他。但真凑近对方的脖颈以后，我又犹豫了：“你……能不能先去洗个热水澡？”  
那人乌黑的眸子微微眯起：“还有心思来嫌弃我？”  
“唔……我不是……”我被对方突然发狠的插入弄得泣不成声，弓起腰止不住地发抖。  
我哥看着我，高高扬起了手掌——  
啪！  
皮肉撞击的清脆响声。  
发红发烫的臀瓣被打得晃动起来，我疼得倒吸一口冷气，十指痉挛着攥紧枕头：“呜……别、别打……”  
这人不再说话，扣紧我的腰一点一点埋进最深处，随后便拧着眉大开大合地进出了起来，入耳满是沉闷的撞击声。  
干涩的黏膜被狰狞骇人的硬物摩擦得愈来愈烫，火辣辣的疼极了。胯部紧密贴合的时候，臀肉上未愈的伤口又被这人毫不留情地一下下撞击着。  
我被弄得冷汗直流，疼得厉害又委屈极了，终于忍不住哭了出来：“你下面长那么大干什么……而且为什么要弄我这里……”  
我哥的动作顿了顿。  
他叹了口气：“ 我都不知道自己为什么要忍到现在……你蠢成这样，估计等一辈子都等不来开窍。”  
“？！”我连哭都忘了，怔怔地看着他。  
我哥伸手，神色冷淡地沿着我被撑开到极致的穴口抚摸了一圈。他的指尖轻轻刮了几下被干开的嫩肉，惹得我又惧又怕地颤了颤，甬道不受控地收缩了一下。

“我在教你大人之间的事情。”他低声道，“你太笨了，我可能得用余生慢慢教。”

我被按在对方胯下，抽噎着接受我哥又快又狠的抽插顶弄，只觉得身体里被磨得起了火。  
而被不经意地蹭过某一处时，这股热度燎原般顺着小腹涌了上来。  
这感觉相当陌生，酥酥麻麻的，没多久就随着体内硬物的律动蔓延到了四肢百骸。  
“唔……”我蜷紧脚趾，极度不安地看向我哥，“不许碰那里……好奇怪……”  
对方哦了一声，立刻朝那处碾了碾。  
我绷紧了腰，承受不住地发出了声喘息，连连摇头哀求：“真的不行……哥，别——啊！”  
越来越凶狠的进犯全部对准了那一处，力道大得像是要把那处捣坏。  
我被汹涌而来的快感淹没，四肢发软地躺在我哥身下发抖，只能难耐地扬起轻颤的羽睫，用湿润不已的眼睛看他，再用近乎啜泣的声音求他。

全都起的反效果。

当我意识到这一点时，已经来不及了。  
我崩溃地被我哥按着腰，一边被对方将舌头伸进口中舔吻，一边被迫承受着体内滚烫液体的注入。  
乱七八糟的液体沾满了我的大腿根部，白色的浊液滴滴答答地顺着腿弯往下淌。  
但我却不能发火。  
一是因为里面也混杂了我射的东西，二是因为我还得求我哥帮我把里面的东西弄出去。  
弄着弄着，就又被按在浴缸里来了一回。  
等再次洗完澡，我已经是精疲力尽了，也就没空去抗拒被我哥抱在怀里这事。  
半梦半醒间，两腿再次被分开了。  
我害怕得立刻惊醒，攥着我哥的睡袍不断发抖：“哥，你不要插我……我真的受不了了……”

“别怕，上药而已。”我哥无奈地向我展示了一下手中的药膏，亲了亲我的额头，“以后你乖乖听话，我就温柔一点。”


End file.
